falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
The Mumei (The Last Sentinel)
The Mumei was a pre-war gang of ponies, griffins, buffalo etc. They operated in Manehattan in the years prior to Nightmare Moon's return. Their name means "nameless" in Neighponese- ideal considering the secrecy they operated under. History Founding The Mumei was created by Frost Windchill back when he was still relatively young and still known as Hokkaido. He used his charisma and the knowledge gained from books regarding lying and manipulation of others to gather a large group of young ponies, griffins, buffalo, etc. The Mumei made efforts to push forward a bill called 'Prop #4', a bill that would lower the legal working age in Manehattan to 12 and thus allow them to get into business working for "juvie-joints," nightclubs made for a younger audience. Hokkaido was the de-facto leader of the group and used his knowledge of pony psyche to intimidate Prop #4's opposition. This eventually resulted in a landslide victory, which he then used to get several of his friends and fellow Mumei employed at Vani Windfall's club. Height of Power The Mumei continued to grow in strength and numbers, the key to their success being their anonymity. The Mumei's influence grew, allowing them to run businesses and influence political figures and people in power who were former/full-time members of the group. The Mumei eventually got involved in gang wars for control of the streets of Manehattan and many enterprises, legal and illegal. Hokkaido became belligerent towards members of his group that risked their public exposure and kicked them out of the group afterwards. He would later come to regret these actions. Change in Leadership Hokkaido was kidnapped by members of his group and a coup took place overnight. He was tied up, gagged, and left in a dumpster, slowly becoming more dehydrated and starved over a three day period. He was rescued by his right-hoof buck and best friend Zoleks and brought to a hospital where his condition was stabilised. Hokkaido was set for a full recovery in a week's time and realised how dangerous The Mumei really was in the wrong hooves. He contacted the new leader Pick Pack, a member he had previously kicked out and warned him to dismantle the group or he would do so himself, even while he was still in recovery. Sabotage Campaign & Destruction Hokkaido used his friend Zoleks to organise several sabotage incidents that would cost The Mumei funds, having their shops and clubs closed. He caused a food safety scare by spiking the condiments in certain clubs with a substance that made ponies ill. Pick Pack continued to grow more and more paranoid of Hokkaido, calling him each time something horrible happened. At one point, he was on the phone with a police chief and attempted to make an arrest attempt. The chief, however, was a longstanding associate of Hokkaido's and merely hung up during the brief three-way call, much to Hokkaido's amusement and Pick Pack's terror. Pick Pack's paranoia spread, eventually leading him to kicking out half the members of The Mumei, crippling the organisation and creating a hate of Pick that would lead to the organisation's own dissolution. Hokkaido himself spent the next few weeks after his release from hospital severing ties The Mumei had made with important and powerful figures and organisations and erasing all trace of it. Legacy The Mumei left no legacy besides the potential damage they were capable of, made all more nameless. Hokkaido, having been the leader of the group, made all the major and important decisions and was able to limit the damage the group's collapse would cause by severing ties and preventing anypony from seizing the same kind of power he once had. The Mumei had made Hokkaido and many of its former members rich and powerful people and left him with a vast fortune and a large number of powerful contacts and friends. Notable Members Frost Windchill (then known as Hokkaido)- Leader and founder of the group Zoleks - Hokkaido's bodyguard Sunny Days - Important and prominent member Pick Pack - Another member of the inner circle, later removed from the gang. He managed to rally enough support to take over the Mumei by abducting Hokkaido and leaving him from dead. He inadvertently destroyed the organisation as Frost intended. Category:Factions Category:Factions (The Last Sentinel)